superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lego Batman Movie
The Lego Batman Movie is a 2017 3D computer-animated superhero comedy film produced by the Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was directed by Chris McKay, and written by Seth Grahame-Smith, Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers, Jared Stern and John Whittington, and produced by Dan Lin, Roy Lee, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. Based on the Lego Batman toy line, the film is an international co-production of the United States, Australia and Denmark, and the first spin-off instalment of The Lego Movie franchise. The story centers on the DC Comics character Batman as he attempts to overcome his greatest fear in order to stop the Joker's latest plan. The film features Will Arnett reprising his role as Batman from The Lego Movie alongside Zach Galifianakis, Michael Cera, Rosario Dawson and Ralph Fiennes. Plot Within the DC superhero dimension in the Lego Universe, Batman continues to protect Gotham City and fight crime. During his latest mission to stop the Joker from destroying the city, he hurts his feelings by telling him he is not as important in his life as he thinks he is, leading Joker to seek the ultimate revenge on him. The following day, Batman's alter ego Bruce Wayne attends the city's winter gala which is celebrating both the retirement of Commissioner Gordon and the ascension of his daughter Barbara as the city's new police commissioner, only to be infuriated by Barbara's plans to restructure the police to function without the need of Batman. Without warning, Joker crashes the party with the city's other villains, all of whom surrender with the exception of Harley Quinn who disappears during the confusion. Suspecting his arch-rival is up to something, Batman plots to steal Superman's Phantom Zone Projector, a device that can banish anyone to the Phantom Zone which houses some of the most dangerous villains in the Lego multiverse. Just as he plans his heist of the device, Alfred intervenes and advises him to take care of Dick Grayson whom Bruce unwittingly adopted as his ward during the gala. Reluctantly agreeing to do so, Batman fosters Dick as Robin, whereupon the pair successfully recover the Projector from the Fortress of Solitude and break into Arkham Asylum to send Joker to the Phantom Zone. Suspecting that the Joker wanted to be sent there, Barbara locks up Batman and Robin for their reckless actions. While the Projector is being seized as evidence, Harley steals it back as part of Joker's plan and frees him, allowing him to return to Gotham with all the villains he had recruited in the Phantom Zone, including King Kong, the Gremlins, the Wicked Witch of the West and her Flying Monkeys, a Tyrannosaurus rex and a Velociraptor (presumably from Jurassic Park), Lord Voldemort, Sauron, the Jaws shark, the Daleks, Lord Vampyre, The Evil Mummy, Swamp Creature, Medusa, Agent Smith and his clones, Skeleton Warriors, General Zod and the Kraken. Realizing that the city does need him, Barbara releases Batman and Robin and teams up with them and Alfred to stop the Joker. Although Batman finds himself able to trust and rely on his new team upon reaching Wayne Island, he chooses to send them away rather than losing them like his parents. Upon facing him alone, Joker believes that Batman is incapable of change and zaps him to the Phantom Zone before stealing the Batcave's stash of confiscated bombs. Arriving in the Phantom Zone, Batman witnesses the harm his selfishness has caused to everyone and slowly accepts his greatest fear. Making a deal with the Zone's gatekeeper Phyllis, a talking Lego brick, to be allowed back to Gotham in order to retrieve the Zone's escaped prisoners, Batman arrives in time to save his teammates, apologizing to them for his actions, and requesting their help to stop Joker. Realizing that Joker plans to use the explosives he took to destroy the city's Energy Facility, thus causing the city to come apart and be destroyed, Batman turns Barbara into Batgirl, before he, his team, and Gotham City's other villains, who felt neglected by Joker, manage to successfully send the escaped villains back to the Phantom Zone. However, the group fail to stop Joker's bombs going off as the explosion begins to tear the city apart at the plates beneath it. Knowing this was his fault, Batman reluctantly convinces Joker that he is the true reason for being the hero he is before they, their friends and allies, and the city's inhabitants, chain-link themselves together and pull the plates back together, saving the city. With the city saved, Batman prepares to be taken back into the Phantom Zone to fulfill his bargain only to be rejected by Phyllis who chooses to let him remain after seeing how much he had changed in order to save everyone. Afterwards, Batman allows Joker and the rest of his rogues to temporarily escape with the confidence that whenever they return, they will be no match for Batman and his family. Cast * Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman: A billionaire, vigilante superhero from Gotham City. * Zach Galifianakis as The Joker:9 Batman's archenemy who is also known as the "Clown Prince of Crime." * Michael Cera as Richard "Dick" Grayson / Robin:10 An orphan who is adopted by Bruce Wayne, and becomes a sidekick to Batman. * Rosario Dawson as Barbara Gordon / Batgirl:11 A police officer who becomes the new police commissioner. * Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth:12 The family butler of the Wayne family, and friend to Bruce Wayne. * Jenny Slate as Harley Quinn:13 The Joker's girlfriend and accomplice, and fellow-criminal in Gotham City. * Héctor Elizondo as Commissioner James Gordon:14 The commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and ally to Batman. * Lauren White as Chief O'Hara: the Gotham City Police Department's chief of police. ** White also voices Medusa: a Gorgon from Greek mythology who is imprisoned in Gotham City. * Mariah Carey as Mayor McCaskill:1516 The mayor of Gotham City. * Eddie Izzard as Lord Voldemort:17 A powerful dark wizard and enemy of Harry Potter. * Seth Green as King Kong:17 A giant gorilla from Skull Island. ** Green also voices the Swamp Creature, a gill-man. * Jemaine Clement as Sauron:17 The Dark Lord from Middle-earth. * Billy Dee Williams as Two-Face:1819 A disfigured lawyer once allied with Batman, who became a villain following his criminal downfall. * Riki Lindhome as Poison Ivy:20 A villain in Gotham city, who has powers to control flora lifeforms. ** Lindhome also voices the Wicked Witch of the West, an evil witch from the Land of Oz. * Conan O'Brien as Riddler:20 A riddle-obsessed criminal from Gotham City. * Jason Mantzoukas as Scarecrow:20 A criminally insane former doctor, who uses fear gas to manipulate the people of Gotham City. * Zoë Kravitz as Catwoman:20 An expert burglar, vigilante anti-hero and criminal from Gotham City. * Kate Micucci as Clayface:20 A villainous criminal from Gotham City, with the metahuman ability of shapeshifting. * Doug Benson as Bane:20 A criminal genius from Gotham City, who uses a drug called "Venom" to gain superhuman strength. * David Burrows as Anchorman Phil, an anchorman in Gotham City. ** Burrows also voices Mr. Freeze: A doctor and scientist from Gotham City, who turns to villainy following the death of his wife. Fries wields a cryogenic suit that grants him superhuman abilities, who uses a freeze gun weapon. * Matt Villa as Killer Croc: An animalistic, metahuman villain from Gotham City. * John Venzon as Penguin: A rich and powerful crime lord from Gotham City, who uses trick-umbrellas and robotic penguins. * Laura Kightlinger as Reporter Pippa, a reporter that leads a news segment called "Metropolis in Focus." ** Kightlinger also voices Orca: An animalistic, metahuman villain from Gotham City. * Todd Hansen as Captain Dale, one the pilots of the airplane that Joker hijacks. * Chris McKay as Pilot Bill, one of the pilots of the airplane that Joker hijacks. * Mark Jonathan Davis as Himself ** Davis also voices Richard Cheese through the use of archival recordings * Channing Tatum as Superman:20 A superhero with various superpowers, from the planet Krypton, and member of the Justice League who defends Earth and lives in Metropolis. * Ellie Kemper as Phyllis,17 the gatekeeper of the Phantom Zone. * Jonah Hill as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern:20 A U.S. military Airforce pilot, and superhero member of the Justice League who gains his powers from the Lantern power ring which chose him. * Adam DeVine as The Flash:20 A forensic scientist who is also a speedster superhero with the ability to move at supersonic speeds by tapping into the Speed Force, and member of the Justice League. * Brent Musburger as Reporter #1 * Ralph Garman as Reporter #2 * Chris Hardwick as Reporter #321 Sequel The Lego Batman Movie will be followed by a sequel The Lego Batman Movie 2 which is currently in development. Gallery Trivia Category:DC Category:Batman Films Category:2017